Latidos del Sol
by Crepusculo y Solsticio
Summary: Un corto relato que narra la historia de la Joven Astra que cuya belleza iluminaba los ojos de todo quien la mirabas hasta que un día sus ojos fueron cegados por el amor, sellando su destino. Quien vivía tan cerca del sol, pudo ofrecer lo que era y significaba su corazón a su más antiguo amigo.
**Latidos del Sol; es un breve relato.**

* * *

Su nombre Astra; una joven rubia de ojos canela; cuya claridad deslumbra a quien la mirara. Hombre tras hombre, todos se enamoraban de la chica gentil, alegre e inteligente que era ella. De vida sencilla, siendo amada por todos, cada día era un baile bajo la luna, era tratada como a una princesa. Su viejo y constante amigo era el sol a quien ella más quería. Cada día decenas de pretendientes buscaban conquistarla, pues era aclamada como la novia perfecta: la mujer que trae luz a la oscuridad.

Se encontró con un hombre de buen perfil, con palabras dulces cortejo a la chica; con maravillosas acciones hacía sonreír a la chica; día con día el afecto se volvía más grande entre ambos: siendo el primero que lograba hacerla reír. Le hacía sentir protegida en sus brazos siendo un hombre de gran tamaño, sus ojos negros conquistaron los de ella; su pelo negro se enredó en las manos de Astra cuando ella los tomaba para sujetarse a él; sus labios lograron explorar su piel cuando sus palabras capturaron su resplandeciente corazón.

Así fue como Astra le dio su corazón a ese hombre. Abrió su pecho y extrajo su propio corazón para entregárselo: prometiendo que le pertenecía desde ahora. Astra era un espíritu de amor; le gustaba ser tratada como una niña y sometida como la mujer que era; le gustaba ser infantil y hablar con madurez. Ella nunca necesito nada más del hombre: solo besos, caricias y palabras de amor le hacían inmensamente feliz. Su luz se hizo tan brillante que a las decenas de pretendientes no les importo verla feliz con otro: la Princesa del Sol era feliz.

Día con día Astra se fue haciendo más dependiente del hombre, buscándolo y jugando con él, su cuerpo juvenil maduro finalmente bajo las lunas de abril. Mientras que sus ojos seguían brillando tan intensamente como gemas; era tan adictivo ver sus ojos que uno no podía pensar en algo más que ella al verlos.

Así fueron los días hasta que al despertar un día Astra noto que sus ojos estaban vendados. Solo escuchando la voz del hombre que amaba le siguió el juego; aventurándose dentro de donde ella desconocía; siguiendo su voz hasta que ésta empezó a resonar con ecos infinitos. Para cuando Astra se quitó sus vendas ya estaba perdida: sin saberlo el hombre que amaba la adentró dentro de un laberinto de paredes grises. Astra se hayo sola, dentro de un laberinto; donde una mesa presentaba una tarjeta junto a un ramo de flores marchitas.

\- Lo siento – decía la tarjeta; era la letra del hombre que amaba, eran solo dos palabras en una tarjeta en blanco, junto a un ramo de flores muertas.

Astra cayó de rodillas al no poder con la verdad. Llevando sus manos a su pecho busco refugio en sus brazos; fue cuando lo recordó: Astra no tenía corazón. No tenía Sol que la calentara, no tenía sombra que la siguiera; solo estaba ella y aun así no estaba con nadie.

Le tomo mucho tiempo pero encontró la salida del laberinto entre niebla eterna y fragmentos de hielo sobre su cuerpo congelado. Sus oídos logran escuchar un suave latir entre la nieve: en esta, enredado en maleza se encontraba su corazón. El hombre que amo lo dejo a pies de la entrada por si ella llegaba a salir, no lo buscara.

Astra se derrumbó frente a su corazón y con sus frías manos arranco las plantas que tenían amarrado su corazón al laberinto; tomándolo en sus manos su corazón latió dolido por el tacto de su propia dueña. Con sus frágiles y desnutridas manos gentilmente limpio su corazón de la nieve y la tierra: arrodillada frente a la entrada lloró al tomar su corazón en sus brazos para calentarlo de nuevo. Su cuerpo frio y débil no podía devolverle el calor; pero el sol del horizonte sí.

\- Está bien – le dice a su corazón al abrazarlo y levantarse rumbo hacia el sol – Todo va estar bien –dijo al ofrecerle su corazón al sol; quien gustoso lo tomo dejando a Astra ser bañada por su luz.

Ese día Astra murió acompañada por su amigo el sol.


End file.
